School Kiss
by CrazyDeathREaperXXXXXX
Summary: At first Kisha's life was perfect...Until she found out the horrible secret of her mom! will she get through this and will Dawn ever talk to her about it?
1. Chapter 1

School Kiss Hi guys this is my first time so please no flames or saying mean comments!  
Chapter 1

Kisha Lin enters the school drenched in rain water. She pushed her hair back and She trudged to her locker. There was nobody in the hallway because everyone was in class. She was late and she really didn't look to good. With a groan she tried to block out the memory but to no avail it came

(flashback)  
_**Kisha Lin heard an earsplitting ring. she got up with a groan and pressed dismiss on her phone alarm. she rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. " OMG! IM LATE!", Kisha screamed. It was 6:35 and her bus comes at 6:40. Kisha got up in a hurry and went to her closet to see what she was going to wear. She didn't care what she wore right now, so she put on a short sleeved shirt that had a black triangles with a white rose in the middle,she put on her undergarments and stuff, and put on black skinny jeans with red coloring. over the shirt she put a white silk vest that had her name on the side(her mom made it for her).**_  
_**After that she took her Navy blue Purse and started to pack her things for school. she took her iphone and headphones and rushed downstairs to the bathroom.**_  
_**first she washed her face, combed her hair, and put on her makeup. She looked at the time and found out it was 6:41 and she ran faster than ever to the door to get outside. By the time she got to her bus stop, the bus was on it's way to go and started driving down the road. "Wait", Kisha screamed but the bus was already at the bottom of the hill, going on it's way. Kisha dropped on the floor and groaned. something hit her head and then another drop, and another until it was a whole barrage of rain drops falling from the sky. Kisha didn't want to waste time so she ran to school forgetting her umbrella**_

(end of flashback)

And that's how KIsha Lin walks into her classroom all wet with a scowl on her face

The End!.

Did you guys like it? if you do please comment and no haters please?the next chapter will be released soon


	2. Chapter 2

**School Kiss**

**hi guys we meet again! My sis made this story so enjoy. Also this is our story it is not related to anything similar. haVE fun !:)**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Everyone was staring at her with a blank look, even the teacher stopped talking and stared at dripping wet form."...Ms. Lin, why are you all wet? the teacher asked. " I had to walk to school cause I missed the bus"**  
**Kisha replied."Would you please go to Nurse's office and change." the teacher said with a frown."okay" Kisha sighed. As soon as she left, she could hear the whispers of the students in the classroom and the snickering of Dawn Montana who didn't like Kisha.**  
**She exited out of the classroom into the hallway. She took a left turn,and a right, then left, then down, she was about to go up but then she bumped into someone which made the person and her fall on the floor.**  
**" oh im really sorry!are you okay?", the stranger replied. Kisha looked up at the person and found that it was a boy with red hair and green eyes( he looks kind of cute... wait what am I saying, you don't even know this person). Kisha got up with a groan and bopped him on the head. "Owwww! why you did that for!?", The stranger said while rubbing his head in pain. "Cause it hurts! Thats why", Kisha replied with a frown. "dosen't mean you have to hit me on the head", the boy said, mumbling painfully. "Since we painfully met each other, whats your name? My name is Kisha LIn", she said with a smirk." My name? my name is Kinji Ruom", the boy said with a frown.**

**"Oh, hey I have a idea! do you want to be my friend!", Kisha said with a creepy smile. "Um...", the boy said Unsure to run away without a word or just accept her offer. "Yes! okay let's go to the nurse's office!", Kisha grabbed Kinji's hand(which made kinji blush) and took off with him on her way to the Nurse's Office**

**Sorry it's short. I"ll try to make it longer next time. So hang tight and get ready for the next chapter!**

**P.s. I kind of tweaked the story a bit. (If you don't mind, continue),(if you do mind then comment)**

**Kisha: Hey what are me and Kinji going to do**

**Me: "just wait and see..."-evilly laughing-he he he he he**

**KInji and Kisha stare at eachother and slowly start to back away**


End file.
